


如果遇見一隻貓

by Yuxie0504



Category: Original Work, 如果遇見一隻貓
Genre: BL, M/M, 原創BL, 原創耽美, 溫馨, 貓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxie0504/pseuds/Yuxie0504
Summary: 大概是個受變成貓後被男朋友撿回家寵寵寵寵寵的故事。
Relationships: 賀越澤/蘇眠
Kudos: 2





	如果遇見一隻貓

我變成了一隻貓。

不要問我為什麼，我也知道這很荒謬，但現在的我除了接受這個事實好像也沒有別的辦法了。我也很崩潰，那種一睜開眼睛就發現自己睡在庭院草坪上，驚慌失措跳起來之後想罵髒話卻發現自己發出的聲音全是喵嗚嗚喵喵喵的崩潰感覺，沒體驗過的人是永遠都不會懂的。

我氣急敗壞地在庭院裡走來走去。有家歸不得就是我現在的寫照，明明就在院子裡，我卻進不了家門，只好待在原地等某人回來。

你問我某人是誰？某人是我男朋友。對，沒錯，我是個Gay，現在都2020年了，台灣同性婚姻也合法了，而且這裡是AO3，我文章分類也標了BL，你要是點進來之後還歧視我，你就會被大家罵死。

我好像偏題了，繼續說我男朋友的事。我男朋友叫賀越澤，身高比我高一點，長相和我差不多帥，賺錢養家的能力比我好了不知道多少倍，上了床也是驍勇善戰器大活好，除了有幾次我被他弄得受不了開始求饒，他卻還是罔顧我的意願把我弄哭之外，我找不出他任何缺點。你是不是懷疑我在炫耀我男朋友？對，我就是在炫耀我男朋友。誇了他這麼多，我還要誇最後一句，這也是我最最最最欣賞他的點。

他找男朋友的眼光真的一流。

如果你受不了了可以直接按右上角叉叉沒關係，不要跑出來留言和我吵架，尤其是罵我男朋友。我會咬你。我現在是貓，咬起人來很痛喔，我已經警告過你了。

願意繼續看的人就繼續看下去吧。

現在應該是我男朋友的上班時間，要他回來幫我開門還得等上一陣子，我也無事可做，只能待在庭院裡思考人生……不對，現在應該是貓生。  
  
──那麼問題來了，我到底是怎麼變成貓的？

我跳到了庭院裡的搖椅上。這是我的特等席，平時我喜歡待在庭院裡就著陽光畫畫，畫累了就躺在搖椅上閉目養神。剛才忘記說了，我是一名插畫家，而我男朋友是某知名金融公司的高階主管，我們分工明確，他負責賺錢養家，我負責貌美如花，雖然我覺得他一個人就可以包了這兩項。

現在是秋天，陽光很暖。我靠在搖椅上的軟枕邊，曬著太陽思考貓生。

我試圖回想起自己在變成貓前究竟在幹什麼，卻發現記憶有些模糊。

這有點不太妙，該不會變成貓之後我的腦容量也跟著縮水了？我慌了，拚命地回想，卻只依稀回憶起一些模糊的片段。

早晨我照慣例跑到院子裡曬太陽，他在我旁邊陪我聊天，最後我好像不小心因為陽光太舒服而睡著了，他把我抱到了搖椅上，然後……

然後我醒來之後就發現自己變成貓了。

對不起，中間我省了一個很重要的步驟，請讓我補充。他抱我到搖椅上時偷偷親了我一下。

其實他可以多親我幾下的。我一點都不介意。

好吧我超介意，我就是希望他多親我幾下。在他下班之後我一定要立刻要求他補給我。

……他到底什麼時候才要下班？

我無意識地癱在搖椅上，把自己癱成一張標準的貓餅，焦躁地用尾巴在軟墊上掃來掃去。

其實這不是我第一次等他，因為工作性質的關係，我可以窩在家裡畫畫，他卻要朝九晚五地準時到公司報到，因此在工作日的時候，都是我做完早餐後送他出門，然後在傍晚時買好菜等他回家，照理說我應該已經等習慣了。

只是這次的等待卻變得格外漫長。不知道是不是心理作用，此刻的我特別難熬。

我好希望下一秒就能看到院子的門被他打開。我好想他。尤其是在這種焦躁不安的時候特別想。

我等了好久，等到天色都逐漸暗下來，氣溫也逐漸轉涼，才終於在快要睡著時聽到了車庫鐵捲門打開還有停車熄火的聲音。我立刻睜開眼睛豎起耳朵，滿心期待，就在院子的門打開時，我終於看到了我朝思暮想的那個身影。

他走進來後，關上了院子的門，一身莊重的黑衣，明明一切都依然是我所熟悉的模樣，但不知道為什麼，我卻覺得他看起來十分疲憊。

……是工作上出了什麼問題嗎？

我有些擔心，卻發現他進了庭院後目不斜視地走到了我們家大門口，連一點眼角餘光都沒有要分給我。

我想喊他的名字，出口時卻變成了喵喵大叫。

他聽到了我的叫聲後，拿鑰匙的動作頓了一下，有些詫異地轉頭看向坐在搖椅上的我，我們一人一貓就這樣對望了三秒鐘，接著他對我笑了笑，轉過頭，繼續用鑰匙開門，沒有再搭理我。

他一定是把我當成附近路過的野貓了，我著急地從搖椅上跳下來，奔到他腳邊用爪子扒他的西裝褲，不停地喊他。

「喵喵喵，喵喵！！」（賀越澤，是我！！）

他被我突如其來的干擾行為嚇了一跳，彎下身來看我到底想幹什麼，我見成功吸引了他的注意力，便乖乖地停了下來，仰頭看他。

變成貓之後才發現他真的比我高好多啊。每次看這張臉都覺得我男朋友真帥。

就在我腦子裡轉過這些不著邊際的念頭時，他伸出手，輕輕摸了摸我的頭。我睜大眼睛愣愣地任他摸，他的手很大，掌心很溫暖，碰我的時候一直都很溫柔，在當人的時候我就很喜歡他摸我。這讓我有種自己是被愛著的真實感，沒想到變成貓之後我也能享受到這樣的待遇。

糟糕，我好像有點吃醋，他憑什麼對一隻貓這麼好。就算我現在就是這隻貓也一樣。我不太高興地瞪他，卻只見他對我溫柔地又笑了一下，接著直起了身體，繼續開門。

我愣在他剛剛的笑容裡回不了神。他笑起來真的很好看，但是那個笑容卻讓我有種莫名心疼的感覺。他看起來真的好疲憊。

到底發生了什麼事？

我對他喵喵叫幾聲，卻只見他開了門之後直接走進了家裡，然後把我關在了外面。

……傻眼貓咪！！！唯有髒話能表達我的心情！

「喵喵喵喵喵！！」我對著門大叫，甚至伸出爪子拍門撓門。

門仍然緊閉著，毫無反應。

「喵喵喵！！！！」我著急地繼續叫，「喵喵喵！！」

門裡的人沒有聽見我的聲音。這似乎也在意料之中，當初買房子的時候因為我們都喜靜，也重視隱私，所以特別注重隔音這塊，在當人的時候我一直都覺得這個功能很讓人安心，但現在的我卻對它無比痛恨。

他聽不見我的聲音。

我被他關在門外，明明只是一門之隔，卻沒有辦法靠近。

「喵！」「喵──」

我一聲又一聲地喊，直到我的聲音都變得淒厲，直到我喊累了必須停下來休息，他都沒有過來幫我開門。

我窩在門口坐下來休息，突然覺得非常委屈，委屈到想哭。

他從來沒有這樣對我過。即使是起了摩擦生我的氣，他也從來沒有不理我過，我們在交往時就約法三章過的，即使生氣也不可以冷戰，不能拒絕溝通。我們交往了八年，他一直都有好好遵守這個約定，我也是，我還曾經很自豪地和朋友炫耀過這項成就，誰知道今天就在這裡破了功。

賀越澤竟然把我關在門外不理我。就算我現在是隻貓，他也不應該這樣對我。

男人，你在玩火！你知道現在被你關在門外的是誰嗎？是你男朋友！

我愈想愈委屈，愈想愈生氣，又開始叫起來。

不知道是不是他在冥冥之中感受到了我的憤怒，這次我沒叫多久門就開了。他脫下了外套，只穿著襯衫和長褲，一隻手拿著手機，靠在門邊低頭看我，另一隻手疲憊地揉了揉眉心，神色裡有幾分無奈。

「……是。我庭院裡有隻野貓，牠現在已經沒有再繼續叫了。」

過了一會兒後他掛了電話，我們倆面面相覷，大眼瞪小眼。

「……你知道嗎，因為你一直叫，害我被鄰居投訴了。」他低聲對我說。

我不敢置信，他把我關在門外就算了，竟然還惡人先告狀？他是想造反嗎？

「喵！」聲音一出口我才想起自己現在是隻貓。

看著他低頭打量我的眼神，我這才慌了。他完全不知道我是他男朋友，現在這離奇的情況我也根本沒辦法和他解釋，要是我一輩子都變不回來……

不行，我得自救，要是就這麼被當成野貓趕出去我就完蛋了。

我努力露出可憐兮兮的眼神，發出最軟最甜的叫聲，甚至還走過去蹭他褲腳，擺出一副要黏著他黏到死的樣子。

聽說人類都沒有辦法拒絕貓的，至少如果換成是我本人在這裡絕對拒絕不了。如果萌值能被量化，那貓這個種族肯定隨便都九十分起跳。滿分十分。

順帶一提我是兔派的。兔子一億分，不接受反駁。

他果然被我的魅力收服了，見我黏著他不放，乖乖帶著我進了客廳。我洋洋得意地登堂入室，跳到沙發上，像國王巡視領地一樣睥睨著這個我簡直不能再更熟悉的空間，心裡充斥著滿滿的驕傲。

呵，人類，我就知道。

我轉頭看他，瞇起了眼睛，心情很好，慢悠悠地晃了晃尾巴。他在不知道我是誰的情況下讓我進門，這只說明了一件事，不管是人是貓，他都註定無法抵抗我的魅力。

男朋友，算你識相。剛剛把我關在外面的事情我就大發慈悲不和你計較了。

誰叫我喜歡你。

我看著他，甜滋滋地想。

他看我霸佔了雙人沙發的一邊，對我無奈地笑了笑後在我旁邊的空位上坐下，拿起了桌上的平板電腦，操作了幾下之後認真地看了起來。

他這副樣子我已經很熟悉了，大概又是在工作。我曾經在他工作的時候好奇地看過內容，卻發現他讀的文件裡全是密密麻麻的外文和數字表格，無比艱深，我根本看不懂。

他一直都是個很優秀的人，我知道，但我卻從未對此感到自卑過。

因為他很溫柔，因為他太愛我，讓我覺得走在他身邊的自己也閃閃發光。

而且我也是有比他厲害的地方的，賀越澤雖然號稱十項全能，但藝術方面是他的死穴，他的繪畫能力無限接近於零。

剛交往時我撒嬌想讓他畫孔雀開屏給我看，結果他畫了一隻歪脖子山雞。那時我為了照顧他的面子，一本正經地誇他畫得好，完全是抽象派奇才，結果他卻搖頭嘆氣，很有自知之明地對我笑著說他真的不擅長畫畫，讓我不用勉強誇他，他心裡有數，雖然對此很有興趣，但沒天分就是沒天分，他已經認了。

我聽了就有點不高興了，沒有人能在我面前說他不好，就算是他自己也不行。男朋友不會畫畫又想學怎麼辦？那當然必須自己手把手教啊。

於是我們每個週末下午都多了一項固定活動，一起在書房裡畫畫一小時。由我定一個主題，我們各使用畫紙的一半來完成。剛開始我都會很有耐心地教，但他不知道是不是天生就沒有繪畫細胞，畫了半年卻一點進步都沒有。

某天下午，我看著他的半成品畫紙忍不住兩眼無神地放空時，他忽然轉過頭看我，露出了愧疚的表情。

「我大概真的不適合畫畫……」

我最見不得他委屈的樣子，心疼到不行：「畫畫哪有什麼適不適合的，想畫就畫才是藝術存在的真理。」

接著我便試圖轉移他的注意力，忍著羞恥感坐到了他大腿上，右手覆上了他握筆的手，假裝鎮定地說：「不會畫沒關係，我帶你一起。」

他在我坐上去時愣了一下，卻還是任由我動作，雖然背對著他看不見他的表情，但他環抱在我腰側的左臂，卻讓我清楚知道，他一定猜到了我的心思。

他低低地在我耳邊笑了一聲，說話時呼出的熱氣讓我從尾椎一路麻到頭頂，我甚至覺得自己有點腰軟……

「好啊。」他笑著說，有意無意地壓低聲音撩我：「謝謝蘇老師。」

結果後來我們每一週的畫畫時間都延長了好幾個小時，卻一幅畫都沒完成。為什麼？因為每次都畫著畫著就擦槍走火了，怪我太沒自制力，怪他沒畫兩下就用美色勾引我。

我甚至懷疑自己被他套路了。如果讓記者來寫的話大概會是這樣的標題：《震驚！商界菁英為一逞獸慾，竟佯裝不會畫圖，以教學名義色誘善良的插畫家男友！》

「是你說要學的，結果我們都畫了一個月了，竟然一幅也沒畫好……」一次畫畫課結束後，我被他抱在懷裡，有氣無力地說。

他笑了，指尖在我身上描摹，眸光裡滿是眷戀：「我明明就畫了。」

「你畫了什麼？快讓我看看，蘇老師要檢查你的作業。」我沒好氣地說。

「在你身上。」他笑了，輕輕戳了戳我胸口的皮膚。我低頭看去，只見一大片淡紅色的吻痕有深有淺，如次第盛放的桃花一般自我的鎖骨蔓延至腿根。

他一直都很溫柔。在我身上留痕跡的時候也很溫柔。溫柔到在和他做的時候，我都從來沒有意識到過他在我身上打了標記。

也有可能是因為那時候我滿心滿眼都是他。根本無暇去管他對我做了什麼。

我小聲嘟嚷：「這不公平，我都沒在你身上留什麼痕跡。我甚至捨不得掐你或抓你的背。」

他聽完我這話之後笑了，非常大方地握住我的一隻手，按在自己赤裸的胸膛上，暗示意味十足：「這樣啊？那禮尚往來，隨便你怎麼做，掐我抓我都可以，想在哪留吻痕都沒關係，我絕不反抗。」

我也笑了，故意一臉無辜地問道：「賀先生，你這是在邀請我對你家暴嗎？你明知道我不是那種人……」

他按住我的手緊了緊，我能清晰感覺到他胸膛裡心臟的搏動。

「蘇眠。」他喊我名字的時候語調總是很輕，但在某些時候，比如現在，卻會讓我有種被逼得無處可逃的感覺。他的愛像細密的蛛網，幾不可見卻柔韌無比，蝴蝶被纏上後便只有一種結局。

麻痺，無力掙扎，醉意流經四肢百骸，最後被溫柔又殘暴地蠶食鯨吞。

我本應自由，但在遇見他之後，他的呼喚就是我的腳鐐和樊籠，我心甘情願被他制約，永不逃脫。

耳邊的心跳聲如擂鼓，我甚至分不清楚這是我的還是他的。

我幾乎產生了心悸的錯覺，心跳完全不受控制，呼吸也變得艱難，每次臟器在體內搏動都痛苦萬分。很奇怪，我明明對他會說出什麼樣的話早有預感，卻還是忍不住為之濕潤眼眶。

他溫柔地給我判刑。每天都要判上幾次。他是典獄長，我是斯德哥爾摩的罪人。

他讓我摸他的心臟。我要怎樣才能不變成他的俘虜。

「……其實不管你留不留都一樣。你已經在這裡了，一輩子都會在。」

──我能怎麼辦，我已經栽了，從發現自己愛上他那一刻起就栽了。

賀越澤於我，就像是不見底的深淵，每當我意識到自己愛著他的時候，他總有辦法能讓我再陷得更深一點。

只要他一句話，我連命都能給他。

＊

我沉浸在我還是人類時的回憶裡，像個傻子一樣回味著我們的種種甜蜜，直到他變換姿勢的動作把我驚醒。

他將平板放在了大腿上，我好奇瞄了一眼，竟然發現上頭不是他的工作文件，而是一個我看得懂的中文網頁。

畫面上顯示著大大的標題：《動物認養，讓我們一起給流浪的毛孩一個溫暖的家》

我：「？？？！！！」

我震驚到無法自拔，就在我滿心都是溫情和愛意的時候，賀越澤竟然在想著怎麼把我送給別人！

男人！你完了！你會為你的所作所為付出慘重的代價！

眼見他將平板切換到了信箱頁面，就要開始寫信給那該死的認養中心時，我急得大叫一聲，撲到他腿上對著平板就是一陣貓掌連擊。拳拳到肉，虎虎生風，在螢幕上飛速打出了一片亂碼。他明顯被我驚住了，手一鬆，平板差點摔到地上，所幸他反應很快，及時將它撈了回來。

我對著他凶狠地喵喵大叫，又急又氣又委屈。

但賀越澤顯然是不可能聽得懂貓語的。他用一隻手將我撈到了一邊，重新把平板在腿上放好後轉過頭看我，輕嘆了一口氣，半是自言自語地說：「……看不出來啊，你還會降龍十八掌？」

我氣死了，氣到想用貓掌怒呼他的臉。讓他知道一下什麼才是真正的降龍十八掌。但在見到他低頭認真看著我的表情時，我卻突然心裡一驚。

他不說話了。

我視線裡的他，那總是溫柔好看的側顏，在一瞬間變得黯淡。

「對不起，我沒有辦法給你一個家。」短暫的沉默後他溫聲地對我說，語調因疲憊而有些嘶啞。「我才剛剛和重要的人告別，以我現在的狀態，沒有辦法照顧你……」

我愣住，他的話是什麼意思？是叔叔或阿姨怎麼了嗎？他……

我陷入了混亂，一切似乎都有了合理的解釋，難怪今晚他回來時的表情那麼疲憊和難過。他的悲傷一瞬間感染了我，我垂下尾巴，低鳴了一聲，用頭去磨蹭他的手。

他一隻手輕輕摸了摸我的頭，接著用另一隻手臂橫在臉上遮住了雙眼，身體脫力似地向後靠，啞聲地呢喃著，像是在自言自語，也像是在送出一個從未期望過能得到回應的呼喚。

那語氣讓我心都碎了。

他說：「我很想蘇眠。他現在在哪裡？我找不到他，他不接我的電話。現在……我很需要他。」

我就在這裡。我忍不住掉眼淚的衝動，我就在這裡。在你身邊。

可是你不知道。我應該要怎樣才能讓你知道？我應該要怎樣才能變回來？

家人逝去和我的突然失蹤對他來說一定是很大的打擊，為什麼偏偏在他需要我的時候，我卻不能以本來的面貌待在他身邊？

我哀聲叫喚，拚命地蹭他，一聲又一聲。

那鳴聲就像是哭泣一般。心臟緊縮地疼痛著，讓我快要喘不過氣來。

賀越澤，不要哭，我在這裡。即使你不知道，我也確實在這裡。我答應過你，永遠不離開，我不會食言，請你不要把我送走。

──我理應陪在你身邊。

過了良久，直到我的叫聲都有些微弱時，他才終於回應了我的呼喚。他擦乾了眼淚，紅著眼眶對我笑了一下，沙啞地說：「……謝謝你，你在安慰我嗎？」

我已經完全忍不住情緒。如果我現在是用人形出現在他面前，一定會哭得比他更慘。

但是貓難過時不會流眼淚。

所以我只能承受著和他一樣的痛苦，卻無從替他分擔，甚至更糟。

……因為我也是讓他傷心的人之一。

如果說一開始變成貓時我的感覺是震驚，那現在就是不甘和痛恨。我發瘋一樣地希望自己能變回去，卻沒有任何辦法。

這太荒謬了，這是什麼詛咒嗎？我到底為什麼會變成一隻貓？

如果我還是人，我就可以將他緊緊抱在懷裡，可以吻掉他所有的眼淚，陪他一起大哭，讓他知道自己不是一個人，讓他知道我就在他身邊。

但現在的我只能看著他傷心，卻無能為力。他甚至還要分出一部分心思來尋找突然失蹤的我到底在哪裡。

我哀聲喚他，仰頭看著他的眼神近乎祈求。

他低頭看我，沉默了幾秒鐘後扯出了一個自嘲的笑，痛苦在他眼中一閃而逝，但當他伸手揉揉我的頭時，動作卻又是那麼輕柔。

「……好吧，我改變主意了。」他的聲音還有點啞：「如果你願意，那以後這裡就是你的家了。只是你可能要先忍耐一下，現在已經很晚了，明早我才能帶你去採買你需要的東西。」

他說到這裡，停頓了一下後望著我的眼睛微微一笑，眼眶還紅著：「我聽說貓能聽得懂簡單的人話，你能聽懂嗎？」

我立刻朝他喵了一聲。我當然能聽懂，因為我本來就是人啊！

我怎麼可能不願意？這裡本來就是我和他的家。

他又笑了一下。低聲道：「真乖。」

我稍微有些不自在地低下頭，在心裡暗罵他。這兩個字總會讓我有不正經的聯想，因為通常他笑著稱讚我乖的時候都是在床上。

這個人平常時有多溫柔，上了床就有多流氓。

偏偏我就是喜歡他喜歡到無可救藥。

我窩在他旁邊，親自監督他把平板上的認養中心網頁關掉，然後看著他切換瀏覽器，搜尋起「養貓的注意事項」、「養貓必備用品」、「專門看貓的獸醫」、「如何照顧好你的貓」等等的一系列關鍵詞。他看得很認真，我就窩在他身邊昏昏欲睡，經過一天的折騰，我已經很累了。他的身邊很溫暖，讓我的意識逐漸陷入昏沉。

睡著前我不著邊際地想，我竟然從他的男朋友變成他的貓了，這身分轉換真的是太虧了，地位大降啊。以後就要從他任我擺佈變成我任他擺佈了，這到底是什麼荒謬的鳥事，我什麼時候才能變回來？

我迫切希望自己一覺睡醒就能變回人類。

最好是躺在我和他的雙人床上，窩在同一條棉被裡，一側過頭張開眼睛就能看見他的笑容，聽見他對我說早安，然後再向他討一個吻。

最後我只依稀聽到他放輕的聲音，起身的動靜，接著我被一個熟悉的懷抱溫暖地裹起。耳邊還有低柔的呢喃。

「你和蘇眠真像。都一樣能睡，應該會很有共同語言。他很喜歡小動物，見到你應該會很開心吧……就叫你蘇睡吧。你跟他姓。」

什麼跟他姓，我就是蘇眠本人好嗎。

我困倦地想反駁他，意識卻將我拽落，讓我緩緩沉入甜美的深淵。他的懷抱太溫暖了，有種催眠一般的魔力，讓我無比安心。

其實我才是那個註定被他吸引的人。無論我是人是貓，只要被他這樣抱著，我就覺得自己擁有了全世界。

＊

現實真殘酷。無論我再怎麼祈禱，結果總是讓人失望，一覺醒來後我還是一隻貓。

我被他用墊了絨布和軟墊的大箱子放在車後座，旁邊堆滿了他剛剛到專賣店去採買的戰利品。玩具、貓砂盆、除蟲劑、化毛膏、貓糧、鮮食罐頭等等，應有盡有，他買東西時那謹慎的對比和研究精神，讓我覺得他活像是個去幫老婆和剛出生的孩子採購母嬰用品的新手爸爸。

說起來真的悲傷。他看我的眼神總讓我懷疑他想把我當成兒子養。

我生無可戀地窩在軟墊上，讓他驅車帶我前往獸醫院。

我們很快地掛了號，因為是第一次前來，櫃台的護士小姐看了抱著我的他一眼後笑了笑，一邊問我們的基本資料，一邊用電腦輸入做紀錄。她手速很快，填完檔案後笑吟吟地對著他誇獎了我一句，「您的貓真可愛，名字也很特別，我有些好奇，您怎麼會想到給牠取這個名字？一般來說我們遇到的毛孩爸媽都會讓孩子跟自己姓的。」

賀越澤低頭看了我一眼，朝她輕輕勾了勾唇：「謝謝，會幫牠取這個名字，是因為我的愛人姓蘇。」

我被他的回答取悅了。愛人這個用詞我給滿分，我聽了超級高興，忍不住瞇起眼睛撒嬌地蹭了蹭他的胸膛。

護士小姐一臉艷羨：「真好啊，您一定很愛您的愛人。」

賀越澤笑了笑：「是的。」

填完資料後我們便到一邊去等待叫號。現在是平日早上，人並不多，很快就輪到了我們。獸醫是個看起來很和藹的老爺爺，顯然經驗豐富，賀越澤告知完他想讓我做一套完整的健康檢查後，醫生便點了點頭，將我抱到鋪了絨毯的檯子上，開始替我檢查起來。

賀越澤就在旁邊看著，像是怕我會不安，時不時低聲哄我。

「……阿睡乖，別怕。」

我想告訴他我才不怕，我好歹也是個人，才不會對健康檢查這種事情大驚小怪。畢竟我已經早就已經習慣了。

我乖乖地配合著獸醫，任由他施為，過程中雖然有幾度不適和想跳起來逃跑的衝動，但也都被我忍耐著壓了下來。

獸醫對此嘖嘖稱奇：「這個叫蘇睡的孩子也太乖了吧，我當獸醫這麼多年了，還是第一次看到配合度這麼高的貓。」

他的兩個助手在旁邊連連點頭。

我：「……喵喵。」因為我不是貓，我其實是人。

獸醫摸了摸我的頭，一臉慈祥：「你真棒。」

我：「……」我是被當成幼稚園小朋友哄了嗎？

檢查大致完成之後，獸醫告訴我們血檢結果需要等待一陣子，他先根據觸診、嗅診等等的結果判斷，我是隻公貓，身上沒傷沒蟲，健康狀況大致良好，今年大約十三到十四歲。

──我是一隻已經步入老年的貓。

我瞪大眼睛不敢置信，渾身的毛都要炸起來：「？？？？？」

我是一隻老貓？這怎麼可能！以人類年齡換算出來我頂多也才兩三歲吧！是這世界瘋了還是我瘋了？我怎麼可能這麼老？

賀越澤也露出有些驚訝的表情，老醫生笑了笑，接著又掰開了我的嘴，仔細看了看我的牙，接著再觀察了一下我的眼睛和皮毛。

他篤定地說：「不會錯的。看牠牙齒的生長狀況和眼睛的虹膜，蘇睡確實是一隻老貓了，換算成人類年齡大概是七十幾歲。」

我僵在軟軟的絨毯上，幾乎石化。

我大概七十幾歲。七十幾歲。歲。歲。歲……

我剛剛還在想賀越澤是不是要把我當成他兒子養，結果萬萬沒想到我才是輩分比較高的那個。他今年才二十九歲，我的貓齡足足是他的兩倍多。

救命，我要瘋了。這是什麼惡夢，快點讓我醒來吧，拜託。

我當人的時候明明還比他小了三歲，為什麼一變成貓就老了這麼多。這不科學！媽媽救命！！

我想當人，拜託讓我當人。我以前怎麼會覺得當人很不好呢？我真是身在福中不知福。

我正要開始崩潰的時候，賀越澤的反應卻轉移了我的注意力。

他對獸醫溫和地笑了笑，「非常謝謝您。其實阿睡是我昨天在家門口撿到的貓，因為覺得和牠有緣，決定認養後才帶牠來給您做健康檢查。」

獸醫點了點頭，接著表情裡帶了幾分嚴肅：「你能做這個決定很好，但我必須提醒你，貓咪需要花很多時間和精力去好好照顧，尤其是老貓，牠們的身體機能會逐漸衰退，情緒也會比較敏感，照顧起來會更辛苦。你已經做好準備了嗎？」

賀越澤笑了，他看著我，眼神溫柔又堅定。「是，我昨晚已經和牠約定好了要給牠一個家，我不會食言。」

「好孩子。」老獸醫連連點頭，看著他的目光充滿讚許，接著他輕輕摸了摸我的背，笑著對我說：「蘇睡，你有個很愛你的家人。」

我向賀越澤喵了一聲。他說話時，我的目光自始至終都停駐在他身上，完全不捨得挪開一分一毫。

如果我現在是人的話一定又會哭吧。這個人怎麼老是這樣，總把我弄哭。

您說的沒錯，我有一個很愛我的家人。我在心裡對老獸醫無聲說。

有他在身邊的地方，就是我的家。

＊

終於解決完我的生活用品和健康檢查問題之後，我們順利度過了我變成貓的第二天。一切都還行，只有在他幫我洗澡、吃東西、喝水和讓我用貓砂盆時我才會覺得不方便。

好吧，我承認，這聽起來好像不太順利。我習慣了當人的生活，突然變成貓之後不管做什麼都覺得彆扭，唯一能讓我感到欣慰的就是這個環境和身邊的人都是我所熟悉的，因此好像也沒有我想像中難受。

只是有件事讓我覺得很奇怪。今天是上班日，為什麼賀越澤不用去公司？

他整個早上都陪我待在家裡，偶爾會望著窗外的庭院發呆，偶爾觀察我的一舉一動，或是把我抱到他腿上上下其手，再和我說幾句話。我表面上乖乖順順地任他蹂躪，偶爾還喵個兩句打個呼嚕回應他，但心裡卻真的是覺得奇了怪了，你們公司難道可以允許員工翹班嗎？還是賀越澤這種高級主管可以愛去就去，沒人會管？

而且我也覺得他的狀態有點奇怪，他平時不是會一直發呆的人。

最後，還有一點一直都被我遺忘的，現在我想起來了。

賀越澤，我要質問你，現在我很生氣。

你的男朋友離奇失蹤、徹夜未歸、杳無音訊，你怎麼一點主動要找我的意思都沒有？你到底愛不愛我？怎麼能說說想我就算了？都快過一天了，你難道不應該去警察局報個失蹤人口什麼的嗎？

你是不是一點都不擔心我的安危？雖然我知道我現在就在你懷裡，無比安全，但我真的覺得很委屈也很生氣。

我很不高興，尾巴狂甩，甚至向他發出了威脅的低吼聲。

男人，你給我聽好了，再不識相點你男朋友就要爆炸了，別說我沒警告過你！

他顯然不明白為什麼只是摸了幾下背我就突然抓狂，疑惑地挪開手，低頭問我：「你不喜歡別人摸你這裡？」

才不是！我超喜歡你摸我的，不管當人當貓都一樣，隨便你想摸哪都行，我才不是因為這個生氣！

我被他氣得半死，委屈地喵喵直叫。

他哄我哄了半天都沒有抓到我在乎的點，但即使是這樣，他的溫柔和耐心也讓我怒氣漸消，甚至逐漸開始心軟。

「……對不起啊，我真的不知道我哪裡讓你不高興了。」他輕輕揉了揉我的耳根，低聲說。

貓的耳朵很敏感，被他溫暖的手安撫時我幾乎沒有招架之力，只能窩在他腿上發出滿足的呼嚕聲。原先甩動得又兇又狠的尾巴也逐漸低垂下來，隨著他摸我的節奏一下一下輕晃。

就在我被他摸到快要睡著時，他垂下眸看我，似是無奈地輕嘆一聲，眼裡卻有一點溫軟的笑意。

「……沒想到你連很好哄這點也和他很像。」  
我抬起頭哼了一聲。

我好哄，那是因為哄的人是你，你以為我在別人面前也這樣嗎？

當我趴回他的大腿上後，卻又忍不住又開始情緒低落。我好想變回人類，我想用蘇眠的身分讓他哄，和他親親抱抱，然後撒嬌要他說他愛我。

我也想抱抱他。也想親他。想對他說我愛他。要我說一萬次都行。

蘇睡有什麼好。年齡又大，又要你幫忙鏟屎，連個罐頭都不會自己開。

我昨天還覺得滿分十分的話貓肯定隨便都九十分以上，但現在我一定要修正一下這個結論，滿分十分的話，貓只有九分。

膽敢耍脾氣讓我男朋友哄，我要怒扣八十一分。蘇睡，你應該要好好反省。

賀越澤已經很累了，他也有很多傷心的事情。你應該要多體諒他，想辦法讓他開心起來，而不是變成他的負擔。

＊

我沒有想到，在十分鐘後響起的那通電話，會讓我昨天就已經遭逢巨變的世界，變得更加天翻地覆。

我方才的疑惑都得到了答案。但我卻寧可不知道。

＊

賀越澤又摸了我一會兒後，他放在茶几上的手機忽然震動起來。他在看到來電顯示之後很快接起了電話，輕聲對對面說：「喂？」

我繼續懶洋洋窩在他腿邊，佯裝對他的電話一點興趣都沒有的樣子，卻偷偷豎起了耳朵。

種族天賦不好好利用起來，未免也太可惜了。不用白不用。  
  
只見手機裡傳來了我媽媽的聲音。雖然經過電流的傳遞有些失真，但我仍能準確地辨認出來。

我媽找賀越澤做什麼？

我凝神細聽，卻發現她的狀況有些不對勁。她先是很倉促地打了招呼，接著便開始關心起賀越澤的生活，問他有沒有好好吃飯，接著問他有沒有好好照顧自己，她的語速很快，時而夾雜著奇怪的卡頓和嗚咽聲，像是強忍著即將崩潰的情緒，隨時都有可能潰堤一般。

我急了。她到底怎麼了？她是不是在哭？她平常說話時不是這樣的。

我是單親家庭，爸爸在我很小的時候就因為遺傳性心臟病過世了。從小扶養我長大的媽媽是一位小學老師，她是個溫柔又堅強的人，總是對我們這些晚輩非常關懷。我和賀越澤在一起的事她一直都知道，也很支持，常常打電話過來關心我們。只是因為賀越澤平時要上班，她大多都是打家裡的電話給我，直接打到他手機的次數很少，再加上現在她奇怪的反應，便讓我不由自主地焦急起來。

直覺告訴我，一定發生了什麼很嚴重的事。

賀越澤深吸了一口氣再慢慢吐出，接著開始安撫她。

「阿姨，我沒事，你不要擔心。我有好好吃飯，也有好好照顧自己……」

他的聲音放得比平常要更溫柔了些，儘管他努力讓自己的語調聽起來平穩如常，但就在身邊的我卻能清楚地感覺到他正壓抑著強烈的情緒。

他說他向公司請了假。

他說他剛好就在昨天撿到了一隻和我一樣很能睡的貓，取名為蘇睡，跟我的姓。

他說他不會孤單，因為他記得我曾經答應過他，會住在他心底，永遠不離開。

他現在仍然生活在這個充滿我的氣息的空間裡。

……他一直都覺得和我相愛很幸福。

電話那頭，我媽在聽到這些話之後終於忍不住痛哭失聲。她就像個孩子一樣放聲大哭，哭得那麼傷心。

我卻沒有辦法安慰她。

我顫抖著身體，無法承受的情緒像是重錘一下一下往我的心臟猛砸，我蜷縮起身體，拚命抵抗著熟悉的暈眩和窒息感，從喉間發出一聲又一聲哀鳴。

聽著近在咫尺的哽咽，我根本沒有勇氣回頭看賀越澤的臉。

我害怕一看見他，我就會瘋。我痛得說不出話，只能背對著他蜷著身體一聲又一聲地叫，就像瀕死的求救聲。

我想起來了。白色的病房，凌亂的藥罐，心臟科的指示燈。

凌亂的片段在我腦海裡閃過，還有那熟悉的病症發作時的痛楚。暈眩，嗜睡，窒息，日漸虛弱的身體，不時猛擊心臟的絞痛和心悸。

聽著兩個我最愛的人的哭聲，我彷彿又死了一次。

而就在我也瀕臨崩潰的時候，一雙溫暖的手拯救了我。

這雙手救過我無數次。

賀越澤將我抱到了他的懷裡，他自己明明也在發抖，眼淚止不住地流，卻還是注意到了我的情況，用哽咽的聲音安撫我。

「阿睡，乖，不要怕……」他哭著說。「我只是太想他了。」

最後這七個字讓我萬箭穿心。我拚命仰頭朝他發出哀求的聲音，甚至用爪子拍他，他卻看都不看我。

我明明是不想讓他傷心的。

我想告訴他我不怕，我只是心疼他。

他的愛人就在這裡，在他的懷裡。

──他卻永遠都不知道。

＊

我花了一整個下午的時間來接受這個事實。賀越澤則是很快就收拾好了情緒，比起他自己，他顯然更擔心我。

我為了不讓他擔心，只得盡量表現出正常的樣子，乖乖吃飯喝水，時不時就過去蹭他向他撒嬌。到了傍晚，賀越澤才像是稍稍對我放心下來。  
  
我開始整理起混亂的思緒。

我已經死了，靈魂不知道為什麼佔據了一隻老貓的身體。

照這樣看來，要想變回蘇眠是不可能的了，從今往後，我只能用蘇睡的身份生活下去。

我不能再和賀越澤像戀人一樣擁抱、接吻、做愛，只能永遠當他的貓。  
  
我可以像從前那樣愛他，但他卻永遠不可能愛現在的我，像愛著從前的我那樣。

我閉上眼睛，在心裡苦笑一聲。命運真是無比諷刺，我曾經以為變成貓是一種詛咒，沒想到卻是延續我生命的祝福。讓我即使在死去之後，還能以這樣的方式來繼續陪伴我的愛人。

世上又有多少事是這樣的呢？你原先以為是麻煩的東西，最後成了你的墊腳石；而你曾經瘋狂渴求的幸運，到最後卻成了毀滅你的災難。

我看著他靜靜地坐在桌前的背影，覺得自己應該要知足。

雖然我也不知道我還能撐多久，但在我再一次消亡之前，無論是以怎樣的形式，也無論你怎樣看待我，都請讓我繼續陪伴在你的身邊。

你答應過我的事，從沒有食言。那麼我一定也不會。

＊  
  
過了幾天之後的週末下午，我午睡醒來後，發現賀越澤並沒有像往常那樣待在客廳裡。平時他都會在我睡覺時坐我旁邊看書或處理工作，直到我醒來，今天卻沒有，我有些不習慣。

我側耳傾聽，一樓一片靜默。

我緩緩走上二樓，走廊盡頭的主臥門口半掩著，午後的陽光從窗戶落進來，在木質地板上切出了一片溫暖的光暈，就像是有星星碎在了地上那樣。

我的愛人就坐在我的畫架前，身上沐浴著光。而我安靜地坐在臥室門口仰望著他的背影，恍若信徒仰望神祇。

八年過去了，我見他時的悸動仍然和初見時全無分別。

我想，無論經過多少年我還是會這樣認為。

──賀越澤一直都是我的光。永遠都是。

就這麼靜靜地望了他一會兒後，我走到了他的身邊，想看看他都畫了些什麼，卻發現畫架上的作品已經完成了，而且看起來十分眼熟，因為它正出自於我的手。

那是我第一次和他約會時送給他的禮物。是當時我畫得最好的一幅作品，主題是《神祇》。

這幅畫被他裱框起來，精心保存著，支在了我們房間裡最好的畫架上。

當時他收到後表現得十分開心，我很驚喜，興高采烈地和他談起了我自己的藝術和神學觀，出乎我意料的，他竟也對此有些微涉獵，但在和他正式交往之後，我才發現他其實是一個無神論者。

這可能和他從小到大所受的菁英教育有關，美感和宗教即使存在於心靈中，最後也都會被歸於無用，只有握在手裡的學識和權力才是真理。

我曾經為此懊惱過，擔心他覺得我過於不切實際，沉迷藝術和神學，分不清理想和現實，聽完我的煩惱後，他卻只是溫柔地對我笑笑。

「你可能不知道，從現在開始我也有信仰了。」

──關於如何讓一個無神論者，信仰你近乎虔誠。

美好的記憶總是格外繾綣，回想起來時總讓人暖心。

我跳到了他的腿上，找到了最舒服的姿勢窩著，陪他一起看了那幅畫很久很久。

我好想告訴他，其實神蹟早已把我帶回到你身邊。

即使祂的垂憐僅有短短的時限，我也因為能繼續陪伴你而感到十分滿足。

＊

──聽說貓在知道自己即將死去時，會有預感。

我陪著賀越澤走過了兩輪四季，陪他從最難熬的悲傷，走到了現在的平淡和眷戀。現在的他在想起我的時候，已經不太會哭了。

──只有用眼睛相愛的人才會分開。對於用靈魂相愛的人來說，這個世界沒有離別。

時間很溫柔，會帶走所有的悲傷。將那些刺傷人的粗礪記憶帶走後，留下都是細碎閃爍的星砂。

我很高興。我希望他在愛我的時候，永遠是笑著的。

最後的記憶是在一個秋日的午後，我蜷在院子的草坪上睡著了，他抱著我坐在搖椅上，陽光很暖，他輕撫我的雙手很溫柔。

我覺得倦，漸漸閉上了眼睛。意識恍惚間我聽見了他喊我蘇眠。

我裝作已經睡著了，故意不睜眼，想知道他會怎麼做。

他見我沒反應，低頭輕輕吻了我。他的環抱很緊，像是一輩子都不想鬆手那樣，柔軟的風貼著草坪路過，一片溫軟靜寂。

直到最後，也一直都在你身邊。

──我已經很幸福了。


End file.
